Normal Fanon Con Blog - Summer Fanon Con 2015
Now, Reo's Alien Arena is something i want to be as a background project at all times. like i want to get into it just that much so i can write it whenever i need and not be distracted by it. Hoping to release an Episode soon (I might have released one just a day or 2 ago) and yeah, it will go on when i get back, but i will focus on UPOTU and the rest. Just wait! Lol, Reovengers. That's just the prtotype name. It's a new series, a miniseries that has all of alternate Mes as heroes and villains. Ofcourse other people aswell. The world these heroes live in is rathyer Dark. Earth is not how you know it. There are super powered evil freaks all around. And These 7 Heroes are gonna step up to take them down. Hwo are they? I'm not sure of all 7 yet, but i know of some. This miniseries will also introduce a new set of alternate reos like: Kreon the Hunter (don't judge, i liked the guy), Renee Jones... and the all new badie, who is your worst nightmare, or not. I Will reveal you some of the characters *Kreon the Hunter as Kreon the Sheriff *Lex Tennyson as Reovenger Nr. 5 *Unkown as Reovenger Nr. 2 aka Ninja *... as Reovenger Nr. 1 *The Powerful Lords *Ahmad Saati as The Reovenger Nr. 8 Well that's all i can tell. Wait for the official name and more info. Well, i guess the series hasn't been moving. If you haven't read my Normal Writing Contest, than i suggest you do, but that will be replacing the original Reo 19 as a movie thing. As For Dark Falcon, i will be doing a miniseries thing for him. I liked doing the Diary: The Predator Games and i might be doing that season as that, but maybe not. Now thi series didn't start in this period so yeah. If i get ideas for it it comes back at September Fanon Con, but for now it will be in storage. i haven nothing on this series. I liked doing the first episode and the second is coming out up in September Fanon Con. I don't think i will write one in the summer. i will be writing one for Halloween and New Year (Christmas is in December fanon Con). Episode 2 is coming out with the name The Diary 2: Puppetmaster. Or Should i go with Roman numbers? What should i go with? Roman? Arabic? Now i have tons of series and a few ideas aswell. For now thay are all going into storage. Only Angelex might pop out in the summer.And Ofcourse BTSE aliens aswell. Nothing else is poping out. If anything it's September Fanon Con. Now You all have been hearing me say stuff like i'll do that or i won't do that before i leave. Well i'm not leaving the wiki. Well only for 9 days. I might pop on chat on some days. Anyways i have The Song & Dance Festival with i'm paticipating in. For us, the particapants it's from th 4th till the 12th of July while the actuall festival takes place from the 6th till 11th. Or 12th. anyways, i will be inactive for that time. I will try to do what i promised. you can leave messages on my wall, i will check everyday. So Yeah Well That would be about It! I hope you guys liked my entry and i hope you are excited for this Summer's shows. And yeah! See ya later ~Reo~ '''... 15:26, June 27, 2015 (UTC)}} It's back, and it's grander than ever. I've put together the best team this wiki could ever have, and we created something special for all of us. We've created a show that will not only please you, it will make you think. The hype train will start right now. First off, anything i've shown or done for Prototype: Genesis in the past, forget it. The previous advertisement, the previous plans, that thread with the contest, all undone. Because this is the revamp baby, this is what Prototype should have originally been. This may not start out as much, but if you're a dedicated fan, you will be most pleased. Now that I've got that out of the way, Prototype: Genesis will be a 9 episode mini-series. The protagonists of Prototype: Genesis will be 2 characters. I wouldn't wanna go into much detail, but i do have a synopsis and a teaser. I guess i'll start with the synopsis: ---- A barren post-apocalyptic city... men & women with extraordinary abilities... everything shrouded in mystery, sealed inside an unbreakable dome... this is the first chapter of the Prototype saga, Prototype: Genesis. ---- But we're not done there. You've only had your first look at Prototype: Genesis. This is what Prototype should be, an original story away from all the "Omnitrix" series. Me, Jack, and Toon all hand crafted Prototype: Genesis together, and we hope you enjoy what we have in store. Oh did i forget TJ was joining the project as a writer, and both Sci and TJ joining as story contributors? :3 NUKEMS WINS Productions will be releasing more information towards the end of June regarding Prototype: Genesis. I made it seem this was cancelled, huh? I'm putting it on hiatus for now, until we can get our act together. Sorry. The mistake i made with this series was announcing it way too early. It's coming, maybe 2016, but me and Jack are focusing on Prototype: Genesis. Another delay, i'm sorry. ---- And there you have it. Prototype: Genesis is gonna rock, and we hope you could be apart of the journey along with us. So until next 'con, cya. Are you excited for the new and improved Prototype: Genesis? Sif finally got his act together, so... hell to the yes. Seems cool. Meh. My expectations aren't that high. Never was interested in Prototype. I'd say what I think, but it's a negative opinion. What did you think of Sif's Fanon Con Presentation? Very satisfying. It wasn't really anything special. Mehhhhh. I never really cared, so... }} ---- We've had a good time this last week, and there's been a lot that's happened. So before we say goodbye, let's reflect on this Fanontastic Week we've had: